gameworldfandomcom-20200223-history
DK Isles
DK Isles is a group of islands of Donkey Kong Island property how: Kremlantis, Timber Island and Banana Fairy Island. In Donkey Kong 64, DK: Jungle Climber and Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze serves as the main hubworld that connects to most of the other locations and islands in the games. It is also the area where Donkey Kong begins his adventures. However, the Donkey Kong Country 2 showing other island as Crocodile Isle, is ruled by King K. Rool (to disappear from map for Diddy and Dixie). Features in Donkey Kong 64 *'Donkey Kong's House:' Donkey Kong lives inside the DK head in his house. It is build on top of a large tree and can be accessed anytime. *'Jungle Japes Lobby:' This is the lobby area that leads to the stage Jungle Japes. It is located on the left side and can be accessed after Donkey Kong agrees to help K. Lumsy and the giant Kremling destroys a large rock leading to the area (and also reveals the first Golden Banana in the game). The lobby area has to beavers walking around. *'Angry Aztec Lobby:' This lobby leads to the stage Angry Aztec. It is located higher up on DK Isles but after activating the Bananaport 2, it can be accessed quicker and easier. The Angry Aztec lobby is fairly large and has two gongs that Diddy Kong can Chimpy Charge. *'Fungi Forest Lobby:' This lobby is leads to the stage Fungi Forest. This lobby isn't directly connected to DK Isles but is located nearby and only by a cannon near the Bananaport 3. Fungi Forest Lobby is argubly the smallest lobby in the game and Donkey Kong can use his Gorilla Grab ability to pull doors to speak with Wrinkly Kong. *'Crystal Caves Lobby:' This lobby leads to the stage Crystal Caves. This lobby is located past the Angry Aztec Lobby and can be accessed using Tiny Kong's Pony Hair Twirl. The Crystal Caves Lobby is argubly the largest in the game and Donkey Kong and Chunky can be of use in here. Golden Bananas in Donkey Kong 64 Note that some Golden Bananas can be obtained in areas of K. Rool's Mobile Island Fortress. However, they still count under DK Isles' Golden Bananas count. Donkey Kong #Donkey Kong's first Golden Banana can be obtained after agreeing to help K. Lumsy. He will then break away the entrance to the Jungle Japes lobby and a Golden Banana will appear in the rubble. #On K. Rool's Fortress, Donkey Kong will needed the Coconut Shooter to get a Golden Banana behnd a cage near the swinging vines leading to Snide's HQ. #In the Frantic Factory lobby, Donkey Kong will need to learn the Gorilla Grab first in order to get it. After activating the platform, Donkey Kong will then need to play his Bongo Blast technique to have Squawk bring a Golden Banana to him. #In the Crystal Caves lobby, Chunky will first have to break away the two ice walls before switching back to Donkey Kong. Donkey Kong then has to jump into his barrel in one of the walls to activate his Strong Kong ability and run over to the other side with the lava to obtain the Golden Banana in the middle. Make sure to have enough Crystal Coconuts as falling into the lava results in an automatic loss. #In the Hideout Helm lobby, Donkey Kong must blast a coconut switch to activate a bridge (the switch is a bit far away so Sniper Mode is needed). Donkey Kong can then hop onto a platform and take down his Kasplat to get it's blueprint. Taking the blueprint to Snide earns Donkey Kong his final Golden Banana for DK Isles. Diddy Kong #In Snide's HQ of K. Rool's Fortress, Diddy can spring up to a Banana Barrel to play the mini-game Batty Barrel Bandit. After completing this mini-game, Diddy is awarded with a Golden Banana. #For the next one, both Chunky and Lanky are needed. Near the Angry Aztec lobby, there is a boulder on a musical pad. Chunky must pick up and break the rock. Next, Lanky must play his instrument on the music pad to make a Diddy barrel appear near the Fungi Forest lobby. Note: Do not go into the Angry Aztec lobby to switch out to Lanky as the boulder will reappear in the spot. Use the Bananaport 2 to warp back to the Tag Barrel to get Lanky that way. Switch out to Diddy and he must use his Rocketbarrel Boost to fly up to the nearby platform and shoot the peanut switch to open the gate. The Golden Banana awaits Diddy. #Diddy must get back to his barrel and fly up to the very top of DK Isles to find a Banana Barrel. This contains the mini-game Peril Path Panic. Completing this mini-game earns a Golden Banana for Diddy Kong. #In the Crystal Caves lobby, Diddy must jump into another Diddy Barrel and Rocketbarrel up to his music pad. Playing his instrument makes a Golden Banana appear for him. #In the Creepy Castle lobby, Donkey Kong must first shoot a cage that contains Diddy's Krusha behind it. Diddy can then take down the Krusha and take it's blueprint to Snide to earn a Golden Banana. Tiny Kong #Behind the Banana Fairy Island, there is a Golden Banana locked in a cage. Tiny can unlock it using her Feather Bow and grab the Golden Banana. Note that if she hasn't done so yet, Tiny should go mini and head inside the Banana Fairy Island to meet the Banana Fairy herself. After agreeing to help her out, Tiny acquires the Banana Camera and she and the rest of the Kongs can use the shockwave technique. #In the Angry Aztec lobby, Diddy must first Chimpy Charge the two gongs to make a Banana Barrel appear high above. Tiny can then Pony Tail Twirl her way to the Banana Barrel to play the mini-game Big Bug Bash. After completing the game, Tiny is rewarded with a Golden Banana. #In the Frantic Factory lobby, Chunky must first break open the "?" crate with his Primate Punch. After breaking it, a purple-haired Kasplat and a Banana Fairy will pop out. Tiny can then take out her Kasplat and take the blueprint to Snide for a Golden Banana. It's wise to capture the Banana Fairy was well. #In the Gloomy Galloon lobby, Chunky must be of help again and pound his switch first (but needs the Super Simian Slam from Fungi Forest first). Afterwards, Tiny can Pony Hair Twirl to the Tiny barrel and turn mini to swim down a tight passageway. A Golden Banana awaits her at the end. #On K. Rool's Mobile Island Fortress, Tiny can find her pad near the base of it. She must Monkeyport to the top and play her instrument on her pad to make Squawk give her a Golden Banana. #'Bonus. '''If all the Banana Fairies have been returned, the Banana Fairy Princess will congratulate you on finding them all and tell you to go see her. Once you do, she will open up the secret doors inside of the island and reveal a Golden Banana with a Rare logo on it. This Banana is not necessary to complete the game but is mandatory if a player wants 101% completion. Lanky Kong #Behind K. Lumsy's prison, there is a closed gate with a grape switch near it. Lanky must simply unlock it and claim his Golden Banana. #In the Jungle Japes lobby, use Chunky to remove the boulder and reveal Lanky's musical pad. Use Lanky to play the trombone while standing on the pad and Squawk will bring you a Golden Banana. #In the Crystal Caves lobby, Lanky's Kasplat can be located behind the left ice wall that can be broken by Chunky. Bring the blueprint to Snide to receive a Golden Banana. #'You must have learned the OrangStand Sprint from Cranky in Crystal Caves first.' In K. Lumsy's prison, there is a closed gate with an OrangStand Sprint barrel beside it. Jump into the barrel and run across to the other side where a blue switch is located. This will open the gate and you have 8 seconds to run back to the gate and claim your Golden Banana. #In the Creepy Castle lobby, there is a Baboon Balloon pad near the Wrinkly Kong doors which you must use Chunky to remove the boulder from first. Use it to reach the top where a bonus barrel containing the Searchlight Seek mini-game is located. Find and shoot 10 Klaptraps within 60 seconds to win. Chunky Kong #Near the waterfall behind DK Isles after taking the #3 Bananaport, there is a closed gate with a pineapple switch above it. Shoot the switch with Chunky to claim his Golden banana. #Near the Angry Aztec lobby and where Crystal Caves can be found are two boulders with musical pads underneath. Pick up the second boulder and play the triangle on the pad to have Squawk bring you a Golden Banana. #In the Gloomy Galleon lobby, Chunky's Kasplat can be found here. Bring the blueprint to Snide to receive a Golden Banana. #After Tiny gets Golden Banana #5, this makes a Hunky Chunky barrel appear on the lone island with a tree beside Banana Fairy Island. Jump into the barrel with Chunky and swim over to the stone island with an X on top of it. Jump and slam down onto the island to receive a Golden Banana. #In the Hideout Helm lobby, use the Chunky pad to become invisible and vines appear. Use the vines on the far left to reach the bonus barrel and play Kremling Kosh where you must shoot 28 Kremlings within 60 seconds to win. Islands Territorial isles from DK Island waters Donkey Kong Island.PNG|Donkey Kong Island Northern Kremisphere.gif|Northern Kremisphere'Diddy's words': "''Gone exploring the islands with DK. Back tomorrow!" - Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble! Banana Fairy Island.png|Banana Fairy Island Sun Sun Island.png|Sun Sun IslandCranky's words: "Whew... At last, we can get back to our tropical vacation! That adventure was too much for these old bones!" - DK: Jungle Climber Secret Seclusion.PNG|Secret Seclusion Islands from Kremling Krew ownership Crocodile Isle.png|Crocodile Isle Kremlantis.png|Kremlantis Ghost Island.PNG|Ghost Island Chill 'n' Char Island.PNG|Chill 'n' Char Island Independent islands Timber Island.png|Timber Island Lost Island.png|Lost Island High-High Island.png|High-High Island Islands dominated by Snowmads Lost Mangroves.PNG|Lost Mangroves Autumn Heights.png|Autumn Heights Bright Savannah.PNG|Bright Savannah Sea Breeze Cove.PNG|Sea Breeze Cove Juicy Jungle.PNG|Juicy Jungle Rulers *Donkey Kong: Donkey Kong Island *King K. Rool: Crocodile Isle *Skowl: Autumn Heights References Navigation Category:Islands Category:Worlds Category:Locations in Donkey Kong 64